Naruko's Muse: The Tale of Two Twins
by Shun-Shine-no-Jutsu
Summary: Naruko is a girl who knows a little bit about how people work... she expects her dopey brother to always get in the way, Sasuke always to be the brooding, misunderstood emo-teen, and her sensei to always be the perv that get on her ass (wait until Jiraiya comes in). Well, she knows the good things as well :3 Hehe. Join her as she muses about things. Starts from the Chunin Exam Arc!
1. Before You Start

**Important! This is optional and only gives additive information. I want people people to read it if they're lost. I might not follow this schedule if I need more views, which is what happened last week. Alright you guys? See yah! :3**

About the updating schedule . . .

Eventually, if just _one_ of you can get to chapter twenty _when_ and _if_ it airs—do it—because that will count as enough views in my heart since I do somewhat base my stories off of views. After that point, I will continue until it's completed if I can get inspired enough.

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, 2-3 chapters.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday (if it's a bad week and I have work), it will be 1 chapter always, possibly 2 chapters. If it's a good Friday, you'll get 2-3.

There is some leeway for me if I get busy though or don't feel like writing. Sundays (the day, like, only idiot's post to fanfiction in America *hem* football, family time, errands, and church) I'm not doing anything, except MAYBE writing to get ready for Monday which is what I assume will happen next week. I might post a chapter then if I go under this week's chapter amount (at least 9-10). You'll basically be getting a lot of chapters per week. You can always pm or review me about the excess, but I know who's reading and who's not thankfully, and if someone's asking for more than 10 chapters a week, just die ok? :3

Also, I pretty much have all day to myself since I'm homeschooled, so I might not have the time to pump out enough chapters if I gotta do 2-3 hours of work every day, but I do have more time than the natural Public School senior . . .


	2. C0: Prologue

Okay lemme explain some things. This is my first story on this account and it's been awhile since I wrote a Naruto Fanfiction. I have no idea who knows me, but I know I'm being recognized by SOMEBODY. If you are that somebody, then be kind to me and give this story a fair chance. This story will have _short_ chapters. They will have no more than 500 words. Each chapter will have its own unique theme, mind you, and is unique in its own way. Today's theme is Sasuke's Character even though it only has one paragraph devoted to it and a few short muses a girl that understands Sasu-kun better than Sakura, Ino, and Hinata combined. That's about it.

Also, don't expect a whole lot of content in this first chaper. The point is that you're supposed to be hooked by the summary (even though it's not terribly complicated).

Also, I know every writer and reader of Narufanfic favorite time is none-other than Chunin Exams—so that's why I'm starting here.

This is Naruto and Naruko's story, yall. You better enjoy :3

Also it'll be updated every time I think I get enough views. Idc really tho.

Cya!

* * *

><p><em>(Finally, the story!)<em>

* * *

><p>It was in her somber hour Naruko had been sitting by them in the forest of death. As she was leaning over her two best friends (which one of them had been her brother), they were out cold. She could no longer think straight, her mind was dozing off . . . but then she felt a presence and felt as though she needed to stay awake. She knew someone's C-signals were getting stronger and she stood up, taking a kunai out of her weapon's pouch. She smiled, as the she instantly tricked the second rate genjutsu illusionist and disappeared with her own illusionary technique. She appeared behind the illusionist and she heard him scream as he looked up.<p>

"There's no need to kill you . . . just give me the scroll you have and get out of here."

He dropped behind his heaven scroll as he ran deep into the woods.

They weight on her eyes instantly lifted, and she could no longer feel any presences nearby. C-sensory abilities were not failing her either. But she didn't feel safe—she took the Heaven Scroll and went back over to Sasuke . . . she started to cry, but not weep. He looked so lifeless . . . he _was_ lifeless, but just not dead yet. He . . . he just didn't understand what was going on within his own being and hated everyone for it. She smiled however . . . he would soon realize one day, that life is more beautiful than being alone. _Hopefully_ she thought.


	3. C1: Blood and Bodies

"Naruto . . . please wake up . . ." said Naruko as she saw him move slightly. The concerned sister was thinking about him . . . how they had always grown up worlds apart. She was treated like a noble in another land while he grew up with hatred towards the village she left behind. They never knew each other until the Academy, and they were related, and it wasn't her fault she always understood what it was like to have parents. However, the abuse . . . she always understood that. It wasn't right to be treated like a pest. In relation to her understanding, she knows what it feels like to be a fly, and what it feels like to live without someone who you have blood or bond ties with.

So did Naruto.

Naruko's family was well loved. She was a nobleman's daughter and grew up knowing love . . . however, one fateful day, Naruko's adoptive mother and father died when a raid upon their village left it devastated. She always remembered the man that did it . . . the one with snake-eyes. Then, she never thought she would see him again to enact her revenge. She failed them again, and Naruto shouldn't have risked his life to save her.

_Kurama, do you remember when we were brought here?_

_**Yes. I do . . . we came here because of that blasted Anbu squad. We were locked up for several weeks in a safe house, under house arrest. Until the Hokage knew of the Root's betrayal, the fact that we were to be used as root's ultimate weapon, we didn't know if we'd ever get out. We learned a lot about each other then. Now Danzo's kicked the bucket. Everything's going according to plan, correct? You nearly got your revenge, and knew you've grown stronger?**_

_I'm not a vengeful person . . . but I'll do anything for the hell I was put through. I haven't earned the right to fight Orochi—_

Someone or some people came out of the shadows undetected by Naruko's sensor-abilities. The people . . . they were . . . Sound-ninja?

"Body Flicker." Naruko whispered.

"What'd you say?" said the girl Sound-nin

Naruko appeared right next to him with a kunai to the Mummy Nin's throat. "I'll kill him, I will!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. There's no way you can kill me." said the mummy man.

Naruko smiled. "Just try me. I'm pretty mean sometimes."

"Just go ahead, we don't care." said the other boy.

It was then the girl Sound-nin pulled her hair up as Sakura screamed, "Naruko . . . please, stop Sasuke! Look!"

"I want . . ." said Sasuke, standing up as his curse mark started to form . . . Naruko look at him with the most solemn gaze. "I want . . .

"Blood . . ."

They all looked surprised—Naruko was pulverized in the stomach—that's when she heard a screech like a whistle blowing deep within her ears.

Things happened so fast . . .

When she woke up, all she saw was blood and bodies . . .

They were all in her sight path upon the ground and Sasuke was gone.

XXX

That's it for now, ok, guys? Review if you like or want to see more!


	4. C2: Sakura's Love

"S-S-S-Sasuke . . ." said Sakura.

Naruko sat up and saw with her dark lilac eyes three bodies . . . all done in by Sasuke she assumed. Sasuke . . . at first . . . he was just a lost individual. Now . . . now he's just evil. Naruko had killed people before, and she wasn't afraid to. People think she's a weak little genin. But the truth was that she hated killing. She hated seeing the dead decay. She had learned that by mindless killing, there would be no peace. That she knew.

What has Sasuke become? She felt pathetic for ever crying over the boy. Although, Sakura needed her help badly. Her eyes were shadowed and her tears were falling as the rain trickled down from above as she sat in the blood. Naruko stood, walking over to her . . . there, she waited. Waited for her to say the words, "You failed," but none such words ever came.

"You were right, Naruko. He is strange . . ." she said "More than just strange . . . he's . . . he's . . .

Sakura started to weep and moan . . . she was in deep emotional pain and she saw it all happen . . . the murders . . . the pain she felt. "SASUKE!" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

Sakura was always kind enough to Naruko. That's because she had grown to accept that if someone could care about Naruto, it was enough for anyone since no one else would. But why in the first place did she feel this way? Naruko always brought out her brother's smile. She always brought out the best in him. And believe it or not, insensitive, uncaring Sakura got soft around Naruto when she saw his affection the world and the rest of Team 7. At first, she thought it was just amazing that he could see clearly. But she soon saw that her ideas were even more profound . . . they were all connected by love.

However . . . Sakura just couldn't love Naruto like she wanted to. It was like she had finally come to realize her love was more profound than that. But her mind still said 'Sasuke', but her heart said no . . . Naruto really cares. _Sasuke . . . _she thought. But then she looked to Naruto. Her heart leaped. Her chest was heavy! Her blindness . . . her failure to see . . . both she and Naruto needed each other now more than ever.

It was like Naruko read her mind. She knelt down to Sakura and smiled. "No matter what, though. I'm a part of it, you're a part of it, and the boys are a part of it. We're all a part of something far greater—a team that can never be broken," she said. "We're Team 7. We're a powerhouse that only can be beaten, not knocked down forever. We're the leaders into the next world order, soldiers of peace . . . and it's time you start fighting. Go to Naruto . . . talk to him when he wakes up. Tell him how you feel. That's the first step.

"The second step is for me to find Sasuke and bring him back. I leave my brother in your hands." said Naruko. Sakura nodded. "See you later, Sakura-chan. I'll bring him back, don't worry."

"No need. I didn't run I just wanted more blood." he toss down an assortment of scrolls from the tree above, all one at a time. "Easy kills. Just thank me later."

"Sasuke . . ." the girls both said as they threw glares.

"Heh, just know that I'm in control, all I needed was some time with it."

. . .

That's it everybody . . . I'm going to read through the three chapters I got and then post and regular intervals. This chapter was a little long . . . I had a lot to get in through.


	5. C3: Sasuke's Premonition

Kabuto stared down at the masses of scrolls. "Good luck keeping all these."

Naruko smiled, "Kabuto! You know we can't keep'em! We're going to burn'em," she said while Kabuto was failing see why her pyromania was so prominent, "But that's not why I'm smiling."

"Why are you then . . .?" Kabuto said as they sat by the river. Naruko handed two of the scrolls to him, one of each color. "Why are you giving these to me? I don't want them, I really don't care if I stay a Genin forever . . . besides, my teammates—"

What he said shocked Naruko and Naruto. Sakura wasn't as shocked and Sasuke could care less.

"Why!? You idiot, you can pass finally!" said Naruto, standing up with fish falling out of his mouth. He made Naruko gag.

Naruko slapped his butt with the hardest b-slap she could, "Just sit down you idiot!"

"Naruto, do you honestly think he's here for any reason other than to spy?" said Sasuke with a smile. The new revelation hit the group like a ton of bricks—a spy—here in Konoha? He ate his last fish as he threw in the last scroll for the night. The four looked to him. "Ha, just kidding you idiots."

"Just try to understand . . . I've always got next year!" said Kabuto happily. He smiled as he tilted his head.

But Sasuke noticed the sinister scowl he was hiding. He knew from the get-go not to trust this baka. 7 times and someone as strong as him could definitely been a jonin by now. He knew that this guy was not in it to win it, but why? Then he thought back to Orochimaru . . . maybe Kabuto's in with him, and they could somehow be connected to the sound nin as well.

"Oh and uh, Sasuke. Great job killing those sound nin for me back there . . ." he winked.

It was like Sasuke's mind was read. They knew each other better now . . . somehow, he would get his revenge on his brother Itachi, and Orochimaru was the way.

"Alright. Time to keep watch, Sasuke." said Naruko, turning her red head to the seething teen as she opened her eyes. He smile faded instantly. "Sasuke? Want me to keep watch with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I don't want you to go psycho again. Please . . ."

"Fine."


	6. C5: Little Talk, Part 1

"What's the matter?"

Sasuke smirked, but Naruko could help but frown. What was wrong with him . . . why had he never given her the time of day? But, it wasn't like she loved the boy. She was just concerned and wanting to understand. Althought everyone deserves space . . . right?

"Naruko . . . I honestly think that were worlds apart." he said as he stared into the embers, "My existence means nothing to people, for I have no one."

"You know that's not true . . ." said Naruko as the stick that she was poking the embers with caught on fire. She dropped it.

Sasuke smirked. "Play with fire, and you'll get burned. Even embers can ignite and start a raging fire."

"Yeah, okay, Sasuke." said Naruko, she thought about his parents, and his brother.

They had met at the park one time and they were the only people not afraid of her brother Naruto. Weird . . . thought Naruko. She couldn't deal with the fact that they all killed each other in the massacre with not a shred of remorse. That was just so cold blooded of Itachi, her favorite Uchiha. But she always thought something was up—that's why she understood Sasuke's intentions a little better. To tell you the truth, they were both a little alone: Itachi, so distant; then Sasuke, always craving for attention. Both of them got what they wanted from time to time. They were alone and respected—to be the sole survivor or the person who cared for no one.

But that didn't sound like Itachi at all . . . maybe he just lost sight of things . . .

"Um, do you ever think your brother just lost sight of what really mattered to him? Do you think he actually still cares?"

Sasuke looked to her, and saw the new revelation. However, he quickly declined it. "Do you really know my brother?"

"Well, um . . . from what I saw of him . . . he seemed quite normal . . . maybe just a little too private. Everyone deserves their privacy. If I told half the things that went on in my life to my brother, from the time I was old enough to remember to the time I was 5, then yeah, he would be freaked out. When I used my power back there . . . and when he used the same power, then it just got . . . weird. I haven't even talked to him yet since he woke up. I doubt that he cares."

"Just what kind of past do you have." said Sasuke, looking more pissed off than ever.

"Well, it was kind of like my clan dying . . ." said Naruko as Sasuke cringed, "My village was wiped out. I didn't even know why, but I've always remembered that man that we just fought, you know, that one who gave you that the curse mark? He was the one who killed them. They were . . . just wiped out. Not just a few certain people I knew, but the whole village looked up to me and respected me . . . I . . . I was . . ."

"Shut up . . . there's no way you can understand." said Sasuke. He shook his head.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I said, there's no way, because I never had anyone."

**(To Be Continued)**


End file.
